Vertical Limit
| runtime = 124 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = $75 million'Vertical Limit' (budget), Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 16, 2015. | gross = $215,663,859 }} Vertical Limit is a 2000 American survival thriller film directed by Martin Campbell and written by Robert King. The film stars Chris O'Donnell, Bill Paxton, Robin Tunney, and Scott Glenn. The film was released on December 8, 2000 in the United States by Columbia Pictures, receiving mixed reviews from critics and grossing $215 million worldwide. Plot While climbing in Monument Valley, siblings Peter (O'Donnell) and Annie Garrett (Tunney) lose their father, Royce (Stuart Wilson): after two falling amateurs leave the family dangling, Royce forces Peter to cut him loose to save Peter and his sister. Peter has since retired from climbing and become a full-time wildlife photographer, and Annie has gone on to become a renowned mountain climber. Their relationship is strained, as Annie still blames Peter for obeying Royce instead of waiting for her to secure the rope. Three years later, during a wildlife photo shoot for National Geographic, in the lower Himalayas in Pakistan, Peter's assistant falls, breaks his leg, and has to be evacuated by the Pakistani Army stationed in a military station that monitors avalanches. Peter is dropped off at K2 Base Camp and searches for Annie, who is planning a summit attempt on K2, the world's second highest and most dangerous mountain. The expedition is funded by wealthy industrialist Elliot Vaughn (Paxton), who is also taking part. (He wants to attempt climbing the K2 for the second time, as his first attempt ended in tragedy with him as sole survivor.) Vaughn has the help of renowned climber Tom McLaren (Nicholas Lea); other expedition members include Pakistani mountaineer Ali Nazir. The day before the climb Vaughn throws a promotional party with all the people at base camp. The gala is interrupted by reclusive Montgomery Wick (Glenn), reportedly the world's best climber and K2 foremost expert, who asks if it will be Vaughn or the experienced McLaren who will be making the decisions during the climb, as the team cannot have two leaders. Vaughn states that McLaren is the leader and later explains that Wick is against him because his wife, a Sherpa guide, was one of the people who did not survive his previous expedition. During that climb, they were hit by a storm and got lost in the mountain. Wick's wife died of pulmonary edema on their way down because she forgot her supply of dexamethasone, the only medicine capable of preventing it. Wick has never believed that story and has spent years trying to find his wife's body. The climb turns out to be a disaster, as Vaughn forces McLaren to continue despite the radio warning from base camp director Skip Taylor (Robert Taylor) of a storm approaching. As the storm closes in, the winds begin to wreak havoc and cause an avalanche. Annie, Vaughn, and McLaren fall through a patch of ice and become trapped in a crevasse, while the other expedition members are killed. Radio contact is lost, but Peter remains by the radio and hears Annie using static to send a Morse code signal to inform base camp that they are alive. Peter manages to assemble a rescue mission with some of the climbers at base camp, including base camp director Skip Taylor, brothers Cyril and Malcolm (Le Marquand and Mendelsohn), who are experienced climbers looking for adventure, Monique Aubertine (Izabella Scorupco), who needs the money from the reward offered by Vaughn's company, and Kareem Nazir (Alexander Siddig), who is Ali's cousin and wants to help even if he knows that his cousin is already dead. Skip and Peter also visit Wick, who agrees to join in the rescue attempt but requests that Skip remain behind, as Wick says that he needs someone he can trust at base camp directing the mission. The teams form, pairing experienced mountaineers with less experienced ones: Malcolm and Kareem, Cyril and Monique, and Wick and Peter. After an eventful helicopter drop-off, each team takes a different entry point up the mountain to increase chances of success. They each carry an old canister of nitroglycerine donated by the Pakistani Army to clear out the entrance to the crevasse. Monique and Cyril encounter trouble when Cyril loses his balance and clings to the side of a cliff. After Monique secures her harness to him, the peak cracks, and Monique also falls over the edge. Their leaky nitro canisters explode beneath them while they hang from ropes. Cyril is able to climb back up, but an avalanche caused by the explosion throws him over the edge again, without a rope this time. Monique, who survives because she was still under the cliff's edge, pulls herself up despite several broken fingers, and radios base camp that Cyril has been killed. Back at the military station, the nitroglycerine canisters are exposed to sunlight and explode. Base camp tells the teams to get their cases of nitroglycerin into the shade. Kareem and Malcolm do so, but, while resting after covering the cases, the leaked nitroglycerin is eventually exposed to sunlight and explodes, killing the two. Meanwhile underground, McLaren is severely injured, with a broken leg and ribs, and he has lost his dexamethasone. Annie shares her dex with him, but Vaughn refuses it, stating that every climber should take care of his/her own supply or risk death. Annie risks her life to reach Ali's body and backpack, and manages to obtain additional dex for both McLaren and herself, but Vaughn tells her that McLaren is unlikely to survive, and therefore, they should keep all the dex for themselves. The nitro explosions have shaken loose some ice, and Wick finally discovers his wife's body in a glacier. The empty dex box near his wife's suggests that Vaughn lied and stole her dex, thus ensuring his own survival while leaving her behind to die from pulmonary edema. Monique joins up with Peter and Wick, and the three spend the night on the mountain. Peter is wary of Wick, fearing he might be more intent on taking revenge than in rescuing his sister. Meanwhile in the crevasse, Annie falls asleep, and Vaughn kills McLaren with a dex syringe full of air to save the remaining dex for himself. Annie suspects Vaughn but decides not to confront him and instead to save her strength, as she is already suffering from pulmonary edema. Wick awakens to find that Peter and Monique have gone already towards their destination, leaving him behind as they no longer trust him. Peter signals Annie their position, and Annie and Vaughn manage to mark the crevasse entrance by launching a homemade flare and using McLaren's blood as paint. Peter and Monique use the nitroglycerin to blast a hole, enabling access to the survivors and are joined by Wick, who promises Peter that he will rescue Annie. Wick descends into the cave and harnesses Annie, and although the weakened Vaughn thinks he is about to attack him, Wick attaches a harness to him as well. Wick and Peter attempt to pull Annie out of the crevasse, but an ice boulder falls, knocking Wick and Vaughn from the ledge in the crevice, and pulling Annie and Peter down. Monique alone remains on the ledge holding the rope onto which the other four are hanging. To save Annie and Peter, and to fulfill his revenge on Vaughn, Wick pulls a knife from his pocket, says a Buddhist prayer, and cuts the rope holding himself and Vaughn dropping the two to their deaths. Recovering at base camp, Annie reconciles with Peter, who finally pays his respects at a memorial for those killed on K2, including Kareem, his cousin Ali, Cyril, Malcolm, Tom McLaren, Wick, and his wife. Cast *Chris O'Donnell as Peter Garrett *Bill Paxton as Elliot Vaughn *Robin Tunney as Annie Garrett *Scott Glenn as Montgomery Wick *Izabella Scorupco as Monique Aubertine *Robert Taylor as Skip Taylor *Temuera Morrison as Major Rasul *Stuart Wilson as Royce Garrett *Nicholas Lea as Tom McLaren *Alexander Siddig as Kareem Nazir *David Hayman as Frank 'Chainsaw' Williams *Ben Mendelsohn as Malcolm Bench *Steve Le Marquand as Cyril Bench *Roshan Seth as Colonel Amir Salim *Ed Viesturs has a cameo in the film, playing himself as a mountain trainer. Production Vertical Limit was filmed on location in Pakistan, New Zealand and the USA. Reception Box office Vertical Limit grossed $69.2 million domestically and $215.7 million worldwide, becoming the 17th-highest-grossing film of 2000. Against a budget of $75 million, the film was a success. In the United States, the film opened number-one during its opening day, December 8, earning an estimated $5.1 million, overtaking How the Grinch Stole Christmas, which had stayed since November 17. On its opening weekend, the film finished second at the box office, with $15.5 million.'Vertical Limit' (daily gross), Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 3, 2017. Critical reception Vertical Limit received mixed reviews from critics, as the film holds a 48% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 110 reviews, with an average rating of 5.2/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "The plot in Vertical Limit is ludicrously contrived and cliched. Meanwhile, the action sequences are so over-the-top and piled one on top of another, they lessen the impact on the viewer". On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 48 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". The movie has the rating of on Allmovie.com. References External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:2000s disaster films Category:2000s thriller drama films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American disaster films Category:American films Category:American survival films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about siblings Category:Films about death Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Martin Campbell Category:Films set in Gilgit-Baltistan Category:Films set in Pakistan Category:Films set in Utah Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:K2 Category:Mountaineering films